random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Otter's Disco/Virtual RPG
Transcript (Fandom Original Series logo) (theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by KirbiMiroir PixelMiette (Displays the outside of the disco late at night. A pixel meteor falls from the sky and strikes the building, enveloping it in a dome of blue light) (We then see a grassy landscape. Goblins are running around, and when they notice Peanut, dressed as a Monk, suddenly fall from the sky, they chase after him) Peanut: Urgh... where am I? (the Goblins try to attack Peanut. Peanut, however, dodges the initial attack and counters it with a wave of energy, knocking the Goblins over) Peanut: I guess this is my time to shine! (launches another pulse of energy, knocking out a purple-coloured Goblin) That should do it. ???: Peanut! Look out! (a shockwave falls from the sky and knocks out a Goblin who was sneaking up on Peanut. Jelly, dressed as a Warrior, falls down from the sky next to the unconscious Goblin) Peanut: Jelly? Jelly: Me exactly. Now, we have a problem... (Goblins, birds and one-eyed bats surround the otters) Peanut: You don't have to tell me twice! (one flurry of attacks later, most of the enemies are gone but Peanut and Jelly are exhausted) Peanut: (huff) Is that all? (huff) Jelly: No, there... (gasp) ...are more to come... (Butter, dressed as a Thief, dashes in and steals Potions from the few remaining Goblins, using them to heal Peanut and Jelly) Peanut: Wow! Now we're talking! (launches a fireball at a Goblin) Jelly: Watch out, Goblins, here we come! (launches a ball of darkness at another Goblin) (Peanut tries to launch an attack on the final Goblin, only for a red Flan to block it) Peanut: Not a scratch? Jelly: (notices more Flans gathering) This might be getting a bit problema- (lava bursts out of the ground, taking the flans out. Miroir, dressed as a Summoner, suddenly appears in amongst the lava) Peanut and Jelly: Miroir! Miroir: Good to see you're okay, Otters. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some flans to take out. (summons pillars of lightning to wipe out some yellow Flans) Peanut: What about us? Jelly: Yeah, how can we help? Miroir: See those zombies behind you? (camera pans to show zombies sneaking up on Butter) Use your Mythril weapons to take them out. Peanut and Jelly: Mythril? Miroir: Yeah. (summons snowfall to wipe out some blue flans) It's a magical blue silver-like metal that is crafted to be feather li- wait. Mythril's only a thing in fantasy. Does that mean... Miroir, Peanut and Jelly: We're in a fantasy world right now? Miroir: How. Awesome. Is. This? (More monsters surround the group) Miroir: But even then... it is kind of scary. Peanut: You're right. We can't fight forever! Jelly: This is exhausting. Sooner or later we'll... (Cura is cast on Miroir and the otters. Mallow, dressed as a White Mage, floats down, and Lana, dressed as a Black Mage, floats after her) Mallow: You okay? Miroir: Yeah. Looks like I owe you one. Lana: Need some magical assistance? Miroir: We need all the assistance we can get! Lana: Well... (casts Fira on the horde of monsters) ...here it is. (A gargoyle comes flying in) Peanut: A Gargoyle! Jelly: Look out! Lana: No worries! (casts Thundara on the gargoyle) Miroir: Thanks for your help, Lana. Now we just- (gets struck by a laser beam and turned to stone) Peanut, Jelly, Lana and Mallow: Miroir! (Mallow walks up to Miroir and builds up energy to cast Life on him) Mallow: Please... please come back! Peanut: Hey, what's that lizard over there? Jelly: That's no ordinary lizard... (A Basilisk walks over to the group. He fires a laser from his eyes, only for Lana to block it with her rod) Lana: Get out of here, you overgrown reptile! (casts Blizzara, freezing the Basilisk in place) (A bright light appears. Miroir has been revived, and immediately defeats the Basilisk with a tornado) Mallow: H-How? How did the revival spell work so quickly? (Lillie, dressed as a Red Mage, appears) Lillie: I added my Life spell to yours, thus speeding up the process. Miroir: Th-Thank you, Lillie. I'm so grateful that you saved me! Lillie: Save the thanks for later. There are more monsters emerging. (A behemoth slowly creeps into view) Miroir: This doesn't look good... (The behemoth summons a massive purple tornado) Miroir: Definitely not good! (attacks the behemoth with a rainstorm) Lana: Here! (adds a Watera spell to the offensive) Mallow: Lillie! We have to protect Lillie! (Lusamine, dressed as a Sage, teleports right next to Lillie and casts Holy on the behemoth, finishing him off) Miroir, Peanut, Jelly, Lana and Mallow: Lusamine?! Lusamine: It's too soon for a tearful reunion. We have more monsters to take on. ???: Just leave it to me! (Susie, dressed as a Blue Mage, dashes in and attacks a group of enemies with a barrage of fireballs) Lana: That... that can't have been magic! Susie: It was. (creates and launches a lock-on missile) It's just a special type of magic. Mallow: What's so special about it? Susie: If an enemy casts a spell in battle, I'll learn that spell. For instance... (dodges a Goblin's punch attack, then uses the same attack on a giant humanoid figure, taking it out instantly) ...that attack deals more damage the closer the strength of the user and target. Lana: (casts Aerora on some more enemies) Wow, incredible! Mallow: Susie! Watch out! (A scorpion appears and poisons Susie. Mallow quickly casts Esuna on Susie, curing the poison) Lillie: This battle is slowly growing more intense... (casts Scourge on some Sorceresses) ...if we don't get backup soon... (Lillie notices a flash of light in the distance) Jelly: Is something wrong, Lillie? Lillie: Someone is trying to signal us! Peanut: What direction was the signal coming from? Lillie: (points to the northwest) Over there! Peanut: Okay, we'll be right there! (Peanut, Jelly and, to extent, Butter get past a horde of enemies to find where the signal was coming from - more specifically, Lisa, dressed as a Chemist, was reflecting light off a small handheld mirror) Peanut and Jelly: Lisa! What are you doing here? Lisa: I found myself in a monster-related predicament, so I took them all out. Jelly: You took on all those monsters by yourself? ???: Actually, she had a little help. ???: Yeah! We're also here to assist you! (Luan, dressed as a Time Mage, and Luna, dressed as a Mystic Knight, suddenly appear) Luan: We trust your judgement, Lisa. What should we do? Lisa: Luna, stop that Soul from advancing. Luna: Right behind you! (jumps in the direction of the Red Soul) Lisa: Luan, it's your job to help the others. (Luan teleports away) Peanut, Jelly, get back to the others and help them in the fight. Peanut: And what about you? Lisa: I will stay here... (becomes increasingly aware of the horde of monsters surrounding her) ...there is something I must do! (Lisa throws a Red Fang, a Blue Fang and a White Fang into the air. They crash into the ground simultaneously, wiping the horde out with insurmountable magic. Then, cut to Luan, who casts Haste on the others) Miroir: Thanks for the help, Luan! (summons an earthquake to defeat a pair of Chimerae) Luan: It's my pleasure! (Casts Slow on some floating bomb-like creatures) Luna: Watch out, Luan! (dives at Luan, rescuing her from a barrage of poison needles) Now it's my turn! (enchants her sword with Break and attacks the Red Soul, petrifying it) Bullseye! Luan: Woo-Hoo! (Casts Comet to shatter the petrified soul) (Lisa, meanwhile, takes a large bottle and empties the contents of a Potion and an Ether in it. She then dilutes some Holy Water into the mixture, sprinkles in some Phoenix Down, and adds a Remedy and some Echo Herbs as a final touch) Lisa: There - one Elixir complete! (She then puts the lid on the bottle and gives it a wild shake before running over to the others) Luan: Lisa! Luna: What should we do next? Lisa: Get everyone to stand here! (Luan and Luna quickly gather everyone except Lusamine) Lillie: Wait... where's Mother? Lisa: We have to find her! Miroir, hold off the monsters! Miroir: Got it! (wipes out some monsters with pillars of rainbow light) Lisa: Lillie, it's your job to find her! Lillie: Okay! (rushes over to where she can see Lusamine taking on a dragon) Lusamine: Lillie? Lillie: Follow me. Lisa has a plan. Lusamine: Okay then. (lands a finishing blow with Flare, then chases after Lillie) Lisa: Alright, everyone's here! Are there only undead monsters in the vicinity? Jelly: Yes! Lisa: Did you double check? Peanut: Yes! Lisa: Okay then... (gives the bottle one last violent shake) ...try this! (opens the bottle, spreading Elixir into the air. The Elixir rains down onto the party, healing them, and onto the undead monsters, killing them instantly) Miroir: Lisa, you're amazing! Lisa: Thanks. One of my best batches, actually. Miroir: Hold on. How long have you been making custom medicine for? Lisa: Well, since... (a streak of blue flashes behind Lisa, taking out a sea creature that was trying to sneak up on her. The streak is then revealed to Lincoln, dressed as a Dragoon) Lisa: Lincoln! You came? Miroir: How is that relevant to the topic? Lincoln: We're in a heated battle, relevance doesn't have to be talked about! Miroir: So what are you planning? Lincoln: This! (shoots blue and purple fire from his spear, enveloping a group of Amoeba) Lana: Neat! Mallow: Don't just stand there, Lana! You have to help! Lana: Then help I will deliver! (casts Psych, draining health from a snake-woman) Mallow: Great! Now it's my turn to offer help! (casts Blink on the group) (We then see some fish-like humanoids, wondering which of the figures darting around is real. They try to attack them, but only end up hitting the clones) Susie: Great! Now for my contribution! (gets ready to cast a draining spell, only for her targets to get taken out by blades of wind) Wh-Who did that? (Cleo, dressed as a Geomancer, dashes in) Miroir: Nice touch, Cleo! (Susie gives him a death stare) Sorry, Susie. Cleo: Ya know, this is getting me thinking. (summons a snowstorm) Susie: Thinking about what, Cleo? Cleo: Well... (summons a whirlpool) ...this is basically a role-playing game, right? (summons icicles) Every game needs a final boss, am I right? (summons falling rocks) Miroir: Come to think of it, you're right! Cleo: (summons magma) And with the enemies intensifying so quickly, pretty soon... Miroir: ...the final boss will come to us! (A giant purple-skinned humanoid figure with bat wings floats down) Miroir: That's Kefka, the God of magic! Kefka: Life. Dreams. Hope. Where do they come from? And where do they go? (touches the ground) Such meaningless things... I'll destroy them all! (summons a horde of angels that cling to the party, quickly stealing their health) Miroir: Give it everything you've got! (pummels Kefka with dark energy) Mallow: Right behind you! (casts Curaga on the team) Lana: This'll be fun! (casts Firaga on Kefka) Lusamine: No worries. (casts Meteor on Kefka) Lillie: We can do this! (casts Protect and then Shell on the team) Luan: Nothing too difficult! (casts Regen on the team) Luna: Let's do it! (imbues her sword with Flare) Peanut: Ready, sis? (jumps over to Kefka) Jelly: You bet! (jumps after Peanut, quickly followed by Butter) Lincoln: Here goes nothing! (jumps high into the air) Cleo: Just as planned! (summons a huge array of purple fireballs) Miroir: Our final battle... you're going down, Kefka! (Lisa is seen mixing ingredients, out of the chaos in the battle. A Kirby, dressed as a Freelancer, walks over to her and begins mixing ingredients himself. Miroir notices this, and then sees nine more Kirbies copying the abilities of the other party members) Miroir: Way to go, Kirbies! Kefka: You think I'm that easy to defeat? (summons a barrage of fireballs, lightning and spheres of ice, repeatedly striking everyone except Susie) Susie: Hang on, everyone! (casts White Wind to heal the others) Lillie: Thank you, Susie! (casts Hold to stop a set of triangle-shaped energy blasts from progressing) Peanut: He's preparing a powerful attack! We need to interrupt him! (pummels Kefka, alongside Jelly) Luna: Try this! (strikes Kefka with her flaming sword) Lana: Here's your interruption! (strikes hard with Thundaga) Mallow: Look out behind you! He's summoning fiery meteors! Lana: No sweat! (douses the meteors with Blizzaga) Kefka: The end... draws near... (builds up huge amounts of rainbow energy) Miroir: He's charging power for Ultima! We mustn't let him cast it! Susie: I'll provide backup! (casts Mighty Guard) Lana: I can slow the attack down! (casts Waterga) Lusamine: Lana! Let me help! (casts Meltdown) Lincoln: Oh, yeah! (dives down and strikes Kefka over and over, all the while noticing another Dragoon trying the same method) An impostor? ???: Who are you calling an impostor? Cleo: That voice... could it be Duke Nukem? Duke Nukem: Ya know, we shouldn't be arguing over this. Lincoln: Yeah, you're right! Duke Nukem: We'll be a two-Dragoon tag-team! Let's go! Lana: I need to add more power! (casts Aeroga, sending the water from Waterga swirling around to surround Kefka) Susie: Nice thinking! (shoots a stream of highly explosive bubbles) (Peanut strikes a critical hit on Kefka, causing him to drop a Summonstone) Miroir: (This crystal... it's a Summonstone!) (Miroir dashes over to the Summonstone) Miroir: (If I use all of my summoning energies, I could awaken its full potential...) Kefka: What are you doing here? (shoots fiery shockwaves at Miroir, only for blobs of darkness to stop the attack) Lisa: Chemists to the rescue! Miroir: Lisa! How did you do that? Lisa: I just mixed my mix with this little guy's mix, and... boom! Miroir: Either way, thanks. For the next step... (creates an explosion similar to a firework, grabbing the attention of the other party members) Guys! We need to imbue this crystal with all of our magical energy! Can you do that? (Everyone else says yes in some way, shape or form. They then channel energy into the Summonstone) Kefka: No! I'll destroy all of you at once! There won't be anything you can do to counteract! Miroir: I think not. (a massive laser beam emerges from the crystal, striking Kefka and finishing him off instantly. With the force of the blast, the screen is covered in light, and by the time it fades Peanut, Jelly, Butter, Miroir, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Lusamine, Susie, Lisa, Luan, Luna, Lincoln, Cleo, the Kirbies and Duke Nukem are all back at the disco) Peanut: We're back... back at the disco! Jelly: Hey, Miroir? Miroir: Yeah? Jelly: Do you think that was all a dream? Miroir: I kind of believe so, but... (reveals the now-blackened Summonstone in his hand) ...I also doubt that greatly. (credits play) Category:Disco time